ENTRIES
by Lt. Soul
Summary: It had been years since the man known as W.D. Gaster had disappeared from both history and memory and the new Royal Scientist, Alphys, had taken over his position. His inventions left behind were the only remaining proof of his existence, until one day a mysterious journal was recovered from his lab. What secrets lie at rest from the lips of a man that speaks in hands...
1. Entry 0

/12/31/X0/ - Entry 0

Greetings fellow readers of the future. If you've found this journal it's most likely that I have long since passed on from this life. I can only hope that when these pages are discovered that my name is still remembered, and that I can provide you with more insight as to who I was.

The Entries I'm writing following this page I've set aside to keep track of, and document, my own personal thoughts from this point onward in my life. Though these Entries, not including my notes also kept in this book, shouldn't be seen as anything more ordinary than something akin to entries of a diary of sorts.

To be quite frank, I find the notion of keeping a diary ridiculous and childish. However, after some persuasion from my apprentice I found there could be some good in keeping track of my thoughts in a more organized manner (Even if they are only personal thoughts and not research findings).

I will not be making these entries on a daily basis though, mind you. This is not because I have nothing to write over the course of a day, but instead I have too much to write about. If I made an entry for every time I had an opinion, I'm certain I'd be flooded with papers before the end of a month! Instead, I will make an entry only when something significant has happened to me, and should something later on happen that relates to the subject, I will add those notes to the same page. This system should keep things relatively more organized.

I suppose to conclude this passage, I should introduce myself better to whomever is reading this now.

Well, to begin, my name is Dr. Wingding Gaster. I am the Royal Scientist and current head of scientific and technological development of the UnderRealm. I'm a skeleton by species, and stand currently at 6'10" in height. I don't believe there are really any distinguishing markings to my person, though I have noticed that when I use my magic my eyes are two different colors: one is a bright orange and the other a bright blue. A fun fact about me is that I am also bilingual, as I can speak fluently in both English and in the ancient language of Wingding. (My father named me after the language, too!)

As far as passions and dreams for the future there's a few things I aspire to do: I wish to unlock and decode the secrets of the worlds greatest mysteries, and I wish for my inventions and findings to someday leave an impact on society forever more. With that said it's only fair for me to also say that I believe firmly that my current project, my next invention, will be the key to me seeing this dream through.

I only have optimism from this point on.

\- W.D. Gaster


	2. Entry 1

/3/21/XI/ - Entry 1

It's finally complete. As of today, I will be known as one of the UnderRealm's.. nay, not just the UnderRealm's, but one of the world's greatest minds. For you see, today is the day that my magnum opus, The Core, was finally activated. It had taken me months to research, plan out, revise, and finally design what could now be arguably the greatest self-sustaining energy converter in the history of monsters and humans alike, but now I can stand forth before my magnificent creation and know that today... Today is the day that my name will be forever remembered in history.

We had long since been experiencing a terrible energy crisis within the various sectors of our underground home, you see. My hometown Snowdin was forced to take advantage of the freezing rivers that ran through the landscape in order to provide power for the residents, and even then half the time the watermills themselves would either freeze up or break down entirely. Other areas like Waterfall had it even worse; they were forced to make do with only candles, fireplaces, crystals, and magic for light, heat, and energy. Oil and charcoal are scarce, after all, as many human mines had already sapped the earth surrounding us of any remaining veins that could have been used for power.

Yet now... Now, thanks to my own brilliant planning and research, we have finally been able to make use of the natural lava rivers that flow through the Hotlands. The Core will take at the very least a couple of days to be completely ready to produce energy (as it does have to intake the first full flow of lava through its systems), but once it does the UnderRealm will surely experience a technological boom like no other from the new available energy, and many towns like my own will finally be able to live comfortably.

King Asgore himself even wishes to meet with me next month should my invention prove to be as successful as I had claimed. I look forward to impressing him with my work.

\- W.D. Gaster

/3/24/XI/

As I predicted, The Core is now fully functional! As of this early morning, it already completed its first energy cycle, and has fluidly been able to process each of its energy converting sectors to keep itself powered without the need of the initial generators we used to activate it. In fact, it actually recharged the initial generators with the excess energy it produced overnight!

Technological designs that we've been unable to implement due to energy shortages have immediately been picked up by the Royal Construction Committee as well. I predict that by the end of the year we'll be able to implement true indoor electrical systems, heating systems, lighting systems, and possibly even be able to enhance our telephone system!

Now, as far as my own work is concerned... I'm already brainstorming various ways I, too, could implement this new power in my research and experiments. At the present though, the only true plans I have in store are to build myself a true lab to be able to house my equipment, and to be able to work easier within. However in regards to plans for new inventions or experiments... I won't write anything about those ideas yet, as I suppose it would be best to see what King Asgore would like to speak to me about beforehand.

My optimism has already begun to pay off, and I only foresee good things lying ahead in wait for me now.

.̗͎̭̠͙̹͕ ͍͓̟͞.͏̫̲͈͕̭ ̰̀.͙

̡͕̠͎̼̭̠͈͒ͧ̆̉  
̢̟̗̭͚̜͉̟͖̮ͤ͛̂̽̇̚͜ ̥̏̄̋̎͑̋́͑̀͞  
̢̘̥̮̻̘̫̖͂̾̑̿ͪ͌ͮ͋͞͞  
͔̭̩̦̣͆ ̴̵̖̻͔͙͕̫͓͈͊͗ͭ̑ͅ ̷̵̝͎͉̖̇̄̆̄ͮ͌͑͞  
͎̰͔̯̤͂̈͆̃͛̎̿̀̕I͍̜̫͚̠̟̟͛͌̔̾́ ̸͎͇̪̺͔ͤͮͬ̆͆̇͟W̡̪͕̥̦͍͐͂̉Å̵̢͍̼̤ͥͧͬͭŜ̢̙̣̰̗̭̫ͨ̍̿̓͋͟ ̶̠̥ͧ̋̈́͛̎́̚̚͘W̙̥̗͓ͩ͗̏͘ ̡͕̰͒Ȑ̰̼͕̲͚̽̓́̇ ̠̖͊͐̈ͯ̊O̩̣͉͇̟̲̜͗͒ͧ͆̾ͩ̓͘͝ ͆͜͞҉̬͈͙̰͓̞̤͕ͅÑ̬̠͋́͠ ̧͉͓͖̫̙̹̏ͯ̋̔ͤ́Gͯ҉̵̨̪̪̼͈͈  
̛̝̣̤̪̹̭̾̄͗͒́̒̑ ͋ͬͮ̓̈̊ͭ͏̷̗̪̞̱͜ ̡́̽ͪ̇ͬ͑͌҉̝̳  
̖͉̯̑ͥͤ̎̒̑͐͝ ̩̖͎͚̣͙̯ͦ̓͢͡ ̷̰̜͇͇̙ͬ͗̉̃̇ͪ̚ ͬ͗͒͆͑̏͏̸̺̞̰̬ ͨ̉͠͏̻̗̳͕̺͇̺ ̾͏̡̠̲͔̝͞ ̢̤͇̦͉̞̻̪̬̲̿̅̃ͦͥ̔̆͝ ͂̍͊̓͟͏͈̲̘̞͈͚͇ ̵͉̙̙̰̻̥͑ͯͭ̂́͞ ̖̤̳̱͉́̾ͅ ̷̶̛̜͗̾̒ͬ̋͂ ̬ͨͮ̈̇ͭ̎͠ ̼̖̮̰̑ͬ ͕̰̻̹̫̤̥̉̃̔̅ͨ̚ ̯͙̒ͅ  
̶̌̅ͪ̐͗̒̄̃͏̡̞͇͓͚̩͕̤ ̛͓̱̤̟̮ͤ̽̎̃̌ͪ̀͝ ̴̨͖̙͕̥̪͓̓̈̊ͬͧ̆̂̅̉͡ͅ ͈̘̮̖̻̣̻̫͌̽̓̚͜ ̴̛̤͕̬̫̠̫̗̠̫̓ͭ͒̍ ͇̰̞͙ͩ͑̈́̀̍͂̀̚ ͐͏̝̮̱̭̗̫̞ͅ ̡̱͍̠̹ͫ̐͡ ̡̬̙̙̭͖̑͛̔̐ͪ̓̅͘ ̶͚͈͎̪̿̓̐̈̂̇͒ͣ̈́́͟  
ͦ̎̌̐̌̾͗ͦ̉͏̵̙͚̮̝̳͔̱̼ͅ ̸̞̩̹͎͍̳͓͔̌ͨͦ̈́  
͓̥̲̥̙̠ͥ͋̿͠ ̻̲͙̗̤͕̔ͪͣ̄ͭ̈́̐


	3. Entry 2

/4/13/XI/ - Entry 2

King Asgore called to see me earlier today. He was impressed with my invention, to say the least, and inquired to learn more about the applications of the potential energy that the Core will be able to produce in the future. In other words, or rather to be more exact, he wanted to know if the potential energy will be able to speed our progress in shattering The Barrier.

I had studied The Barrier years ago... the amount of pure magical energy fueling it is something I could not begin to describe. Human magic is complex, to say the least, and is vastly more powerful than anything a monster could attempt to recreate on their own. I theorized in the past that this is likely because magic doesn't come naturally to humans; for them to cast magic, they must have a perfect internal balance of spiritual, mental, and emotional harmony, as well as have very high concentration to be able to control it without hurting themselves.

Monsters like myself, on the other hand, are a completely different story. Magic flows through us like water down a stream, it's because of this alone we hardly need to think in order to summon forth our magical abilities. Even when we're far from perfecting our control on it, it still rarely backfires heavily enough to physically hurt us on the scale that it does for humans. It's a natural sensation, to say the least.

To recreate such power artificially.. a power that can only be commanded and properly controlled under such specific conditions, to a creature where magic is normally far out of reach... I suppose hypothetically it could be possible. Though honestly I have no idea how I would be able to do this just yet. I suppose I'll let it sit overnight and see if an idea comes to mind tomorrow.

\- W.D. Gaster

/4/14/XI/ -

It came to me this morning how I could find a way to recreate this power.

With what I do know about humans and monsters alike, is that both of our spiritual energies come directly from our SOULs. For monsters, our SOUL is our entire being: it's essentially the powerhouse that pumps magic directly through our veins, and it alone is what lets us live and breathe off the emotional auras of those around us. Humans on the other hand... their connections to the SOUL are unknown at best. The most we know about this connection so far is that they have something inside their SOUL that allows them to push though the toughest of conditions, spiritually and physically alike, far longer than they ever should be able to, and that this same element can even allow their SOUL to live on its own long after death, even without a physical form to protect and nurture it.

This ability.. is something no known monster yet has been known to possess, let alone understand. Our SOULs break instantly upon death, and our bodies break down into dust when our SOULs fail and are no longer able to produce the energy needed to keep us alive. The concept in itself of the SOUL living after death eludes us entirely... And yet it is this knowledge barrier itself that I will break.

We already have in our possession a handful of human SOULs, collected and kept safe through King Asgore to later break the barrier the easy way. However, with just one or two of them, I could possibly unlock and decode every secret the human SOUL hides from us. What deep inner magic pulsates within their beating cores... what true strength lies masked within a fragile facade of weakness, and more than anything else... what keeps them moving, pulsing, and pumping out energy even long after death.

My hands are already shaking with excitement as I write this now. I will find a way to harness and focus this new-found energy produced by the Core, using it to essentially "crack open" a human SOUL and spill these secrets once and for all. I will be the first ever able to finally decode and document what power lies within it, and then I shall tear it apart so it can be replicated artificially. Soon we will stride one more step forward in our quest to learn how to forcibly penetrate The Barrier, and I will be the one to lead the way forth.

I will propose my concept to Asgore as soon as I draw out some preliminary plans.

̵̩̖͎ͭ̏̓̓

S͈̝̬̱͉͖ͫ͆̊͒ͫ̉͡T̶̙͉̿͆̽̾͋͗Ơ̠͕͎͕͒ͬ͆P̔͒͊͊̐̎͂̔҉̶̵͇  
ͯ̐̾͋͒ͧͧͥ̀҉̸̛̯̱̪͚̳̞̬̮͚̝͎͍̭̭̳̿̑̀͐͢S̡̧̠̗̱̞̟̳͕̖̓T̴̥̱͚ͫ͐͐O̴̼͉̥̥̘̥̬ͯ͋P̛̲͈̜̗͎̰͈̩ͪ̓͌̽ͮ ̛͎͎̮͔̥̹̋ͧͥ̾Ṇ̨̘͓̳̠̱͍̤̀̋̌͗͟O̧̮͎̻͎͍̦͖ͤ͂̀ͮ̈ͨͦW̡̭͕̰̮͙̠͋ ̨́͆͐͗̿ͭͯ̈́̀҉͚̱͓͇Ẏ̴̤͖̚O̧͈̜͇͖̼̾̇̀̔ͥ̍̽́Ṳ̢͇͖̫͉̋̋̃̊͌̂̚ ͉͔ͦ̆̂̄ͮ̀͜͠F̵̹̠͍̫̲͈͌ͮ͋́̇͒̈̒ͯ́͜ O̶̡͙̐ͯͫͫͯ̐Ó͚̼̬͚̼̳̽ͤͣ̍ͯ̏̆̅͝ L͍̂ͯͯ̀̿  
̵̩̖͎ͭ̏̓̓  
ͪ͆ͭ҉̸̪̤̜̰͈͔͡B͚̬͛͗̑̔̈̓Eͥͣ͂̆ͤ͗̃͢͏̼͍͉̙͙̟͖͓͙F̵̷̱̯̭̫̖̅̽ͮ́̉ͫ̐̂Ơ̑͋̓ͫ̚҉̱̫̪̜͖Ȓ̫̝͓̗ͧ̾́͜Ê̗̖͔͎ͦ͆ͯ̀́ ̵̟͚͛̐͌̈́͊I̷̯̩̞͒͊ͯ̓ͮ̄̏̍͢T̖̭̖͇̬̱̻̑ͦ̒ͦͦ͐͒̕͟'ͥ̇ͣͬ̀͏͈͓̰͉̳Ś̴̬̖̏͠  
̴̩͖͔͉̽̂ͮ̔̽̕  
Ţ̴̪̰̤͒̿ͮͣͨ͆ͫ̔ͩ́͜͢Ơ̷̯̪̟̱̰ͩͩͯͬ̃ͤ͊́̐͛̿ͪ̇͂́͑́̚Ơ̡̻͚̳̬̙̽ͪͥͩ͜  
̴͓͔͔͕̙̞̇̂͗̽ͅḼ̛̦̲̹ͭ̐̄́̆̓̐̆̽ͤͭ̚̚͜ ̫̫̠͓̭̋̃ͤ͆̆ͬ̿ͤͧ͑ͭ̓ͮ̃̇ͥ̀̕͝͡ͅA̪̞̦ͪ͛͐ͨ̂͂̐̀ͩͣ͒͢ ̷̨̜̞͍͎̭̘͚̗̳͎̳̺̳ͪ̾͂̀̃̇͐ͩ̉̈́ͥ͘̕͞Ṯ͓͇̳͖̗̯̣̯̰̟ͫ̋̔̐͊ͧ̅̄͆́͟͠ͅ ̸̴̧̡͖̲͍̘̲̻ͫͫͯ̂̇͆͡Ē̴̷̞̰̰͙͕̹̲̠̮̲̠̱͙̲̠͛ͨ͛ͬ͌ͭͪ͢͜  
̴̩͖͔͉̽̂ͮ̔̽̕


End file.
